


Soft Kisses

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: A sweet night in with your boyfriend, Cisco.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You
Kudos: 24





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The gif request kinda looks like Barry but we went for Cisco in this cute drabble.

I DO NOT OWN THIS IMAGE. image source is @debbie-sketch. [original post here.](http://https//debbie-sketch.tumblr.com/post/186545489934/couple-commission)

\-----

The last thing you remembered was pulling your legs up on the couch and snuggling up to your boyfriend. After a dinner of Chinese take-out, you’d played video games with Cisco for two hours but when your eyes were finally straining, he’d agree to change over to Netflix instead. He was clicking through the list when you had closed your eyes.

“I’m fine with anything,” you’d sighed.

The room was lit only by the strings of light hanging above. You love the warm glow they give off, creating a comfortable atmosphere where you and Cisco are content for hours.

You were lying on your side now. Cisco’s arms are wrapped around you. There’s a nature documentary playing on the TV. The British accent of Sir David Attenborough lulls you in and out of consciousness. You can hear the small noise of kisses before you feel them. Cisco’s spooning you on the couch, he’s ducked his head down, and pressed his forehead to the back of your neck. His lips are pursed and placing small kisses on your skin. It’s just in the one spot between your shoulder blades. So light, you barely feel them.

“Are you kissing my back?” You murmur, your hands resting on his arms, keeping him wrapped around you. Your legs are tangled together at the other end of the couch. You wonder how long you’ve been asleep. The remotes and game controllers aren’t on the couch anymore.

“Maybe,” he whispers back, punctuating it with another kiss and squeezing you tighter.

“Aww, that’s cute,” you grin, thinking about the affection.

“You’re cute,” he responds right back. You wiggle in his embrace and he releases a teasing groan. You loosen his grip just enough so that you can roll over in his arms. His expression is soft, his eyes closed. This is the man you love. You cup his face between your hands and tilt his head down. You press a soft kiss to his forehead. “Mmm,” he hums, a smile spreading across his features. You continue your exploration, kissing the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, his chin.

He tilts his head back up quickly so that your lips are pressed to him. He lets out an audible sigh and kisses you again and again. His soft lifts fill you with a warmth and tenderness like you could just melt into him.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” you whisper against his lips, thinking that’s where this is leading, although you’re still groggy and could just as easily fall back to sleep.

“Mmm, no, no I just want your soft-kisses,” he murmurs, kissing you again, the tip of his tongue catches on your lip. 

Soft-kisses are what you guys call it when you relax your lips and kiss, instead of puckering up for quick coming-and-going kisses. They’re soft, lazy, and the kind you can lose yourself in. The kind of kisses you’d shared as you’d fallen in love; when kissing was your most intimate contact. Where nothing existed outside of the contact between your bodies. 

It was this kind of kiss that had you falling in love with Cisco Ramon all over again.


End file.
